The Matron of Life
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: Ok, so what happens when the mane six stumbles across a creature they know nothing of, will they befriend it, or will the creature be like every other in the everfree forest. note; goest along with episodes of the show, happening randomly at times


The Matron of Life

Ok…. Yet another crossover strikes, this time… it was inspired by a drawing I did, literally right when I finished it, thought I would go ahead and do a skyrim crossover, because you know… the picture I drew was a spriggan, standing with a hydra and a timberwolf… I'm gonna shut up so we can start

Disclaimer; I don't own the race known as spriggan, nor do I own skyrim or MLP, also includes any songs brought in, I do own silveranis.

Note; this story goes along with the show, starting with season one of course, and it will be taking a LONG time

Chapter 1; what are you?

Silveranis' pov

I was walking around as usual. Im sure you all don't know much about just what I am or wondering why a pony would walk around in the Everfree forest like me, but im not a pony. You see, I am a spriggan, wood-made creatures that are fully in touch with nature. No we aren't fully like humans as we only have four fingers; we have claws, and of course are made out of wood. But, im a special spriggan. I stand at 6'5'' at least. My crown like helmet making me seem taller. Unlike other spriggans, I had long light blue hair that fell to my shoulder length, shine bark leaves (a brighter shade) rested in my hair.

Also unlike others, I had a tail, it was the same color as my hair yes, and also had the leaves. Im a special breed too, an Everfree spriggan, I was one of a kind, that, and at least I don't have those… filthy hags to worry about.

I speak of the hagravens, they like to capture those like me and sacrifice us, I think that was about to happen to me years ago but I wound up here instead. I was snapped out of my thinking by growling, turning around three Timberwolves came out from the bushes, I didn't flinch, and instead I whispered something. They looked at me odd, before they approached and sat by me.

"Hello my friends, im happy to see you." I said, one looked up at me, and responded. "Lady Silveranis, it is an honor, the hydra decided to not hide below the surface today, so we're keeping distance." Ah yes hydrax, my…pet. Yes I have a pet hydra, and no, I don't care what the other creatures think, as long as he doesn't cause trouble.

"There is something coming… I smell it… quick! Take cover!" one of the others said, they dove into a nearby bush and I backed up into a tree, becoming a part of it, just in time too, as six… err… horses walked by, to be frank I never ran into them before.

"Lady Silveranis, they're headed for the river, where that water-dragon stays, what do you want us to do about it?" I quickly shushed him, the ponies looked around in alarm from the sound I made, and they dismissed it as nothing and continued.

"You fool… keep your snout shut… ill tail them and see what I can find out." I said, the wolf nodded as I walked out of my wooden cover and climbed up into the trees, following them as quietly as I could, by the time I got to the river they were on the other side.

"Well… dang… hey serpent! Could use a bridge across!" I yelled, he lowered himself down for me, once I was across I quickly returned to the treetops, I finally caught up to them, apparently they stopped at a rope bridge that had fallen, one of them was missing, so I decided this as my time to show myself, walking up quietly I tapped the closest one, causing her to scream quite loudly.

Ow… I covered my ears as tight as I could… they were sensitive of course, being used to peace and quiet unless hydrax was around. I glared at her, slowly uncovering my ears, she looked at me funny, not knowing exactly what I was.

But I knew one thing, they were going to be curious alright, that… nord that fights spriggans, slaying them like nothing was able to teach me without ever seeing me, when she had walked up to a flame atronach, the creature was going to attack but didn't since she wasn't being hostile.

So remembering what I saw, I kneeled down, keeping my clawed hands away to avoid any chance of harming them, I knew they were speaking but I couldn't understand, all but one who appeared more curious than the rest, and suddenly, she walked up to me, examining me. I sat as still as I could, then she finally spoke, with a single question.

"What are you?"

End

A/N; yes I know not much action but this is just the intro anyways, and yes the spriggan is an OC. She can't currently understand the ponies and events from the show will happen randomly. So until next time, StormingIsraphel out. Peace!


End file.
